Multipart electronic apparatuses, such as smartphones, laptop computers, laptop/tablet hybrids and the like, may have multiple positional configurations in which the different parts are configured in different positions with respect to each other. In some instances, the different parts may be connected to each other via connection means that do not allow detection of the current configuration via detection means (e.g. potentiometers or the like) arranged in the connection means themselves.